


No shit sherlock!

by TheWriterA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Athur's brilliant, Humor, M/M, Merlin's adorbale, This will make you smile, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: You could say that it startled merlin but then that would be a lie. He squawked and jumped up, in the process catching his apron on fire and knocking over the pot of boiling vegetables leading to Merlin squawking again and trying to jump up on the counter to avoid burning his toes off whilst simultaneously trying to take his apron off. Of course, luck was not on his side and Merlin knocked over the supposed to be ice cream that was in a glass bowl, but now has tipped over and was coming towards Merlin at an alarming rate.





	No shit sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy!  
> I loved writing this.

Apparently, 1000 years wasn’t enough for Merlin to learn the art of cooking when Arthur had returned many years ago, much like before he had taken to everything with strange ease.

He took over the world not literally but figuratively. Starting his own company with Merlin as his partner and I suppose you could say he had taken the finance world literally as Pendragon Corp. was one of the biggest accounting firms in England.

To everyone surprise, Arthur was rather gifted in the kitchen and found himself enjoying cooking. So naturally, he took over the cooking and to say Merlin was happy would be an understatement, years of trying and failing to cook even the simplest of meals had left merlin tired of the art.

Merlin found himself frustrated once more as he currently found himself in the mess of their kitchen. He was attempting to cook a meal for their 5 year anniversary; to say that nothing was working out would be putting it lightly.

The steak had just been put on the grill and the sizzling was worrying merlin. The oven was ringing alerting him that the chocolate fondants were done and the vegetables were nearly overflowing from their pot and on top of that Merlin found his face and hair covered lightly by flour and it was causing him to sneeze repeatedly.

“Dear god all the power in the world and the kitchen is determined to kill me” Merlin mutters to himself.

The sound of keys jangling and the door turning escaped Merlin. So when Arthur entered the apartment and found Merlin in amongst the chaos that was their kitchen and looked at Merlin with an amused smile and said: “Merlin, what are you doing?”

You could say that it startled merlin but then that would be a lie. He squawked and jumped up, in the process catching his apron on fire and knocking over the pot of boiling vegetables leading to Merlin squawking again and trying to jump up on the counter to avoid burning his toes off whilst simultaneously trying to take his apron off. Of course, luck was not on his side and Merlin knocked over the supposed to be ice cream that was in a glass bowl, but now has tipped over and was coming towards Merlin at an alarming rate.

Arthur watched the scene fold out in front of him, with care, concern, and amusement all etched on his face.

“Dear god Merlin,”

Merlin just looked at Arthur with a disbelief written on his face.

“Yeah okay you can explain why you were in the kitchen afterward, let’s get you out of there first”

Arthur marched towards Merlin amusement clear on his face. He just managed to get to Merlin before the ice cream did, and carried Merlin to the adjoined living room. 

“Stop making that face prat”

“What face?” amusement clear in his tone.

“The face you make when you are trying to stop laughing, you’ve gone red and it’s not fair for you to look adorable right now,” Merlin said huffing excessively.

So Arthur couldn’t contain it anymore, he threw his head back with laughter, while Merlin just glared at him.

“C’mon let me check and see if you did any damage to yourself” and Arthur proceeded to check Merlin and found a cut on the side of his wrist, “let’s get this patched up”

After the entire first aid was done Merlin was still steadfastly looking at everything but Arthur.

“Merlin, are you going to tell me why our kitchen looks like a war zone now?” a teasing note in Arthur’s tone

“It’s all your fault you prat, you weren’t meant to be home this early and I was trying to surprise you”

“Merlin it would have surprised me if on our anniversary night you hadn’t hurt yourself,” Arthur said looking adoringly at Merlin.

Merlin simply refused to acknowledge the truth in Arthur’s word. It was true that at every anniversary Merlin had somehow managed to inflict harm upon himself, but it wasn’t his fault that so many things were out to get him.

“It's just you always cook, so I wanted to treat you for our big night,” Merlin said and he looked like a wounded puppy and it made Arthur’s heart break a little.

“You know I’ll still love you even if we go into old age with you struggling to boil an egg without burning yourself,” Arthur said with seriousness.

Merlin huffed again and Arthur laughed and pulled him into a light kiss that quickly grew passionate. Or as passionate as it could with one of Merlin's hand bandaged up.

The sound of the smoke detector blaring broke their bubble of intimacy and Merlin stared wide-eyed at Arthur.

“The steak” Merlin whispered, and Arthur like the knight in shining armour he was successfully managed to get rid of the smoke and turn everything in the kitchen off, leaving some towels on the floor to collect the water that was still there and went back to Merlin in the living room.

“Merlin, as much as I love the look of you all domestic I don’t think cooking is quite for you”

“No shit Sherlock.”

So they never did eat anything particularly fancy for dinner but settled for some take away from their local Italian restaurant. But who needed food, when their night ended with some much more pleasant dessert for the both of them ;)

To put it simply the pot wasn’t the only thing broke that day.

Don’t worry both Arthur and Merlin were having fun looking for a new bed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made you laugh and smile.  
> Please, Kudos and Comment. It makes me feel loved and want to write more.  
> Any prompts or wishes, tell me and ill happily write it!
> 
> Much love TheWriterA


End file.
